1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair securement devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair securement device wherein the same is selectively securable about an associated semi-rigid tether line for encompassing a cluster of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various hair securement devices is well known in the prior art. The devices of the prior art normally are of a fixed spacing to accommodate tufts of hair therebetween. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing hair securement members that are selectively spaced about an associated hair encompassing tether line. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,194 to Loftice wherein a decorative flower and holder is utilized for ornamentation of a rolled hair assembly of an individual, wherein the flower holder is of a semi-rigid construction to be received within the hair securement member or roller to enhance the aesthetic use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,032 to Barrett sets forth a hair ornament wherein a malleable elongate base member is provided with serrated ends for securement in association with a hair roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,266 to Hoffmann provides a hair holding organization wherein spaced spherical members are joined to terminal ends of elastomeric tether line portions for securement of a hair tuft thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,271 to Dubelier sets forth a hair holder formed by a loop whose terminal ends are received within a single nodule for securement of a tuft of hair therewithin.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 220,019 to Solomon provides spaced spherical portions formed with ring members ostensibly of flexible organization for surrounding relationship relative to a tuft of hair.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved hair securement device wherein the same is selectively securable about a hair tether line for accommodating hair bundles of various diameters, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.